


The Party Favor

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, NSFW. Restraints. Blindfolds. Objectification. Oral. Biting. Dirty Talk. F/F, Threesome, Voyeurs Fluffy Ending, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~The cast party this year gets a little exciting when Jensen offers a new kind of favor…~





	The Party Favor

The curtains were drawn, candles lit around the room, table lamps draped with scarves to give the walls a deep red tint. Of course, none of that mattered to you now, you were rendered sightless by the soft black satin tied around your eyes. Occasionally, the black would shift and a soft glow from the candles could sneak through, but it was mostly your imagination playing tricks on you.

Really, that’s all you had. Your sense of smell was betrayed by the heavy scent of vanilla and caramel pushed through the air by the candles around you, your hearing disrupted by the music floating from speakers beside the bed. All you could do was wait and imagine what was to come.

As fantasies go, this was a big one; one you never thought would come close to being realized. But there you were: naked, blindfolded, strapped to the bed by four silken ties, left to the mercy of whomever walked by.

Down the hall, the cast party was in full swing. Every now and then you could hear laughter, pick out a voice you recognized, but you tried not to think about it too much, preferring to let your mind drift in and out of conscious thought.

The sheets were cool against your skin, the pillow soft and full. The room was warm but not uncomfortably so, just enough to keep you from getting cold as you waited to be played with.

At last, footsteps approached and your body tensed in anticipation. You tried to guess by the gate who had arrived but there was no way to tell. The carpet muted the footsteps once inside the room, and your visitor was as silent as the dead.

A hand landed on your left ankle and you gasped at the heated touch. Without a word, the hand slid up your leg, slowly massaging your calf and thigh with smooth, long fingers. Your mind raced to assign an owner to the hand, but a positive identification was nary impossible without hearing or seeing.

The tip of one finger moved to trace the slick line between your legs and you shivered at the sudden touch. Your limbs tugged at the restraints and you sucked in a deep breath, quickly biting your lip to keep quiet.

One finger turned to two and they pressed slowly inside, making your hips jump up to greet them.

“Oh, wow…so wet already.”

Jared.

His voice sizzled through your body and your blood sang with arousal.

“I bet it’s been hard,” he said in a whisper as the bed shifted beneath him, “lying here, exposed…” You felt his shoulders push against your thighs, wide and firm, spreading you open even further than the ties. “Waiting for someone to come play with you…”

His lips bent to the crease of your inner thigh and you curled your fingers around the silk at your wrists, desperate to stay still. Jared kissed across your folds as his fingers teased, enjoying the tiny quakes that erupted in your muscles as he refused to go where you wanted. Two whimpers later, he took pity and spread your pussy wide with his thumb and pinky. He hummed approvingly at the sight and leaned in, placing a tender kiss over your aching clit.

Again, your hips jumped, but he clamped his free hand down on your belly, forcing you to remain still with a frustratingly delicious pressure. You wanted to struggle against his hand, feel him push harder, but you were delightfully distracted by his lips and tongue as they set to work, fluttering against your clit.

Jared brought you quickly to the brink, adjusting his moves as your whimpers turned to heavy moans and you body clenched around his hand. Just before liftoff, Jared disappeared, leaving you shrieking in disappointment and bouncing as the bed moved along with him.

“Don’t worry, Baby Doll,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Phantom noises assaulted your ears; movements without visuals giving your imagination a workout. Fabric rustled loudly, followed by the rough rip of a metal zipper. There was a hushed tear of a wrapper, a shuffling of feet. The bedsprings creaked as Jared rejoined you and the sensation of skin upon skin clouded your mind.

He covered you completely, his long body falling down like thick blanket, instantly heating you up. Jared licked into your mouth with a hot, searching tongue and you kissed him greedily, wanting him to stay there as long as possible, but he was gone too quickly. He pushed up on his massive arms and nudged at your entrance, dipping just the tip of his cock inside. You shivered and bit your lip, once again tugging at your bindings, wanting so badly to touch him, grab his hips, pull him all the way inside.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you, Y/N/N?” His voice was heavy with lust and your lips trembled.

“Yes, please!”

You could almost see him in the darkness behind your blindfold: tanned, gorgeous, all long lines and thick muscles. Did he smile as he pushed inside? Did his lip curl into a sexy sneer? Did his chest heave as he began to move, fucking into you with languid strokes until he could hold back no longer?

Jared grunted as his hips began to stutter, his explosive breath fanning over your left shoulder. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

He picked up speed, hips grinding into yours as he chased the moment for you both. It was a thousand new sensations all at once; your pleasure heightened by the waiting and restrictions. Jared locked his lips around your pulse and scraped hard at your throat, sending the perfect shock of pain through your system to push you over the edge. You clenched your teeth as you came, holding in a scream as your cunt pulsed, milking him dry.

Jared slipped away after a few moments, leaving with a quick kiss and a whispered thanks. You listened as he retreated, his sneakers squeaking in the hall as he went back to the party. A contented smile lifted your cheeks as you came down from the high; your body warmed by the afterglow. 

~

Time flew by. Or, perhaps it crept; there was really no way to tell. All you could do was count your heartbeats, listen to the occasional crackle of a nearby candle, strain your ears to pick out conversations from down the hall.

One such conversation seemed to stand out particularly well and it took a moment for you to realize that it was because it was getting closer. Two familiar voices danced down the hallway and hovered in your doorway. They lingered there, discussing their plan in muffled whispers behind tipsy hands, laughing at the excitement of it all.

“You want to begin?” Hint of an accent, just barely there, but curling nicely around his words. Adam…

A giggle then the clearing of a throat. “Sounds like a plan.” Bri!

Anticipation took over as the plan was cemented and your visitors walked in. You felt the air shift as the door was closed, heard the latch engage. Your skin prickled as a hand hovered over your stomach, dragging the heat along with it as it floated upwards. Softer than soft fingers landed on your breast and you sucked in a deep breath, feeling your nipple harden beneath Briana’s palm.

“Oh, so nice,” she said with a faint laugh, closing her fingers around your tit. “You should feel, Adam.”

“You first, Darling,” he answered as the mattress dipped by your feet, taking on his weight. “I like the view from down here.” He traced the line of your right leg with his fingertips, traveling upwards over every curve, finally settling against your hip. He squeezed the soft flesh above the bone and hummed in appreciation.

As Adam caressed your inner thighs, occasionally dropping wet kisses here and there, Briana distracted you with her perfect lips. They danced across your chest, they locked with your own, suckled on your ear; she was everywhere and nowhere all at once, and the featherlight touches were driving you mad.

Your hips bucked as Adam rolled the heel of his palm over your clit; fireworks lighting the blackness behind your blindfold. “Please!”

Briana sucked down your plea and your last breath, nibbling at your bottom lip as she finally pulled away. “I think she’s ready,” she remarked; hoping from the bed and shrugging off her dress. You could hear the metallic jingle of her jewelry, a faint snap of elastic, her bare feet shuffle over the carpet.

Adam was moving about as well, the foot of the bed shaking a bit as he kicked off his jeans.

You tried to calm your breathing, to lay still and take what they offered, but it was so hard. Your pussy was throbbing, your nipples so hard they almost hurt; you needed them to come back, to fondle and caress, to kiss, to play with you.

Your prayer was answered almost immediately. Briana climbed back into the big bed and knelt behind your head, pushing your pillow away. She leaned over you, dragging her nails down your sides and back up, making you shiver helplessly.

“So pretty,” she cooed, giving your breasts another squeeze.

Adam agreed as he knelt between your legs, hands running firmly up your legs and around to cup your ass. “She is.” The head of his cock rubbed between your folds and you whimpered into Briana’s mouth, practically crying for him.

Her kiss melted away and Bri gave you something else to taste as Adam slowly inched inside your slick entrance. As he filled you up, Briana set herself in place above your lips, spreading her thick thighs around your face. You took a breath and moaned in excitement as her heat fell across your lips.

“Oh!” She gasped as you craned your neck to taste her, and fell forward a bit, using your tits to steady herself.

You pulled at your restraints, wanting to pull her down onto your tongue, to be smothered by her sweet cunt, but you were stuck, allowed only what she gave and nothing more.

Adam guided your hips upwards with his warm hands and quickened his pace, easily reigniting the fire within; your pussy tightening around his cock as he rocked into you.

They rode you hard and fast, using every bit of your body until you were nothing but a wet mess of quivering flesh and a heart that beat just a little too fast. They soothed you with sweet kisses and words of praise before leaving you be; the blindfold still in place, silk ties still tight, door still open.

~

It took a while to come down after Adam and Briana left. Your thoughts were calm but your body was tingling, every cell on fire. Your skin was humming, your hips still rolling from the pleasure that attacked every inch of you. This was your dream come true: to be taken and used by everyone like a simple party favor, and reality was not disappointing. 

A few others came and went, some just to catch a peek of your predicament, amazed to see you laid out on the giant bed. There were a handful of kisses and fistfuls of flesh; tongues and teeth, breath and fingertips. You floated above yourself, exhausted and pumping with bliss; your body aching in the most delicious way.

At last came the hands you were waiting for; the familiar touch that dragged your spirit back down into your body, pulling you fully awake. Sturdy hands massaged your ankles as the silken ties fell away; full, juicy lips kissed the fragile skin of your wrists.

Jensen pulled you to him, curling his body around yours as your limbs screamed, finally able to move, but not able to go far. You felt his fingers behind your head, gently peeling away the blindfold, but you grabbed his hand and shook your head.

“Leave it,” you whispered, puckering your lips to search for his.

“You’re not too tired?” he asked gently, dropping his hands to rub the tension from your shoulders.

“Not for you,” you sang, reaching up to trace his stubbled jaw with shaking fingers. “Never too tired for you, Jen.”

His kiss was the jolt of energy you needed, setting fire to your body once more. As his tongue swept across your lips, you went wild, grabbing at his neck and shoulders, pressing your leg around his, finally allowed to touch, to feel, and you wanted everything.

His chest was smooth, his belly soft and warm; his cock was half hard against your thigh, and you wrapped a weak fist around it, bringing him fully to life. His lips barely left yours, lingering there with hot, bourbon scented breath, leaving only now and then to nip at your pulse or whisper his love. His big hand flowed like velvet over your curves; your skin so sensitive with arousal, each simple touch made you moan in excitement.

Everything in you wanted to push him onto his back and ride him like the stallion he was, but your legs were weak, your arms still too loose to give a proper shove. Jensen rolled you instead, a careful hand upon your hip, a guiding arm behind your back.

He was gentle, almost painfully slow, making sure you felt every blessed inch of him. You were sore but he was tender. You were tired but he was careful; taking his time, moving so perfectly against you, cradling your flesh, soothing every ache.

It was different this time. There was no rolling wave of orgasm that knocked you over like a cruise ship in a storm. It was a low rumble, a tingling heat that crept through your body, working its way into every molecule until it pushed out a scream.

Jensen swallowed down your cry, hungry lips wanting desperately to pull you inside, to keep you close. Your eyes rolled behind the black silk, your fingertips dug into his shoulders, your body shook. It was everything. It was perfect.

He came with a low, throaty growl as he filled you up, his heavy body stilling on top of you. His lips grazed yours one last time and you sighed in his arms, utterly content.

At last, the blindfold was pushed away and you looked up into perfect green eyes.

“Hi, Baby.” He grinned, gaze still glassy, breath still quick.

You were stunned, unable to fully comprehend the last four hours, and you looked up at him in wonder. “I…”

“You OK?” he asked with a slight laugh.

A deep breath, a shivering aftershock. “That. Was. Amazing.”

Jensen laughed outright and rolled over. You could barely move, but you managed to lift your head to lean on his arm, not quite tucked away, but close.

“So, you wanna do this again, I assume?”

“Uh, yeah.” You laughed and shifted onto your side to see him better. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Jensen shrugged, a beautiful smile filling his freckled face. “Dunno,” he admitted and wrapped his hand around your shoulder, giving you a squeeze, “but you really are. I’m wonderful.”

A kiss to your forehead, the warmth of his arms, the exhaustion of the party all pulled you down, and your eyes, finally able to open, slowly fell closed. You patted his cheek as you yawned and nodded in agreement. “You sure are.”


End file.
